Fox Milk
by shinofangirl
Summary: Kurama is a Botany professor and Yusuke is far from his top student. But, when a project reveals his true potential, will love blossom between the two? Rated for yaoi hotness.


**At freaking last!**

 **I have been working on this one for almost a year and I'm so glad it's finished now.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing and make no profit.**

()()()()()

"C'mon, Keiko, you can't bail on me now." Yusuke whined at his childhood friend.

"Yusuke, we're in college now, you can't keep cheating off me. I can't be your crutch forever."

They entered the classroom and Keiko quickly found a seat with someone already sitting on either side. Unfortunately, all the green clad boy had to do was look one of them in the eye and he was next to her again.

"You know I can only learn with my fists and these poindexters teaching don't care. All they see are test results and that's where you come in."

"No. I worked hard to get into this university and I'm not getting kicked out."

"But our system is flawless. We can't get caught and you can't be blamed even if we do." Yusuke stuck out his bottom lip and put on his best puppy dog face. "Please Keiko?"

"That won't work, Yusuke. I refuse to enable you anymore."

The boy's face dropped for a moment before it lit up again in a sly grin. He leaned in closer to Keiko and spoke low so only she could hear.

"If you do this for me, I'll stop peaking up your skirt in public." The girl blushed and glared at him out of the corner of her eye but even she knew she was caught. "I'll stop grabbing your boobs too. For the whole year."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Keiko still seemed a little unsure but if the punk was willing to stop embarrassing her in public it must be important. And, deep down, she knew she was going to give in. She always did.

"Fine, you've got a deal."

"Great. Now what class is this?"

The poor girl let out a long-suffering sigh as she started to explain the class.

"This is Botany, the scientific study of plant life. This is a new class and I heard that this is the first time this professor has ever taught."

"Leave it to you to pick a class on flowers. And where is this loser anyway? It won't look good if he's late for his first class."

Just as the words left Yusuke's lips, the door opened and the entire class was taken in a collective gasp. Even the usually snide young punk was unable to tear his eyes away from the vision standing before them.

He looked barely a year older than most of the students and his body, wrapped snugly in a white button up shirt and black slacks that hugged his wonderfully round ass perfectly, was tall and lean like that of a runner or swimmer. His skin was pale but not white and held an almost pearl like luster even under the harsh florescent lights of the classroom. It was offset beautifully by the mane of ruby red hair that fell softly down behind his shoulders. His perfectly angular face was home to the most startlingly brilliant pair of emerald green eyes Yusuke had ever seen and it was all topped off with a bright smile on perfectly shaped, soft looking, pale pink lips. This man was a masterpiece. No single element of this living gem would be complete without the rest and Yusuke felt honored to bear witness to such a magnificent balance of the finest human features ever created. Even as the other students began twittering around him and this piece of art made flesh stepped gracefully to the board and write his name in an equally graceful script befitting such a man, the poor raven haired boy was still having trouble catching his breath. Only when the teacher's soothing, almost musical, voice escaped into the room did Yusuke's attention snap back to reality.

"Alright, everyone, please settle down. I am Mr. Minamino but since we are all so close in age I would prefer we forgo the formalities and you all just call me Kurama. I will be your Botany professor this semester and am looking forward to working with all of you."

If anything, Kurama's smile got brighter and Yusuke had to swallow the sudden excess of saliva in his mouth.

"Now," Kurama began as he picked up a box from behind his desk, "this semester's final project will be rather time consuming so I suggest we get started."

"But, Mr. Kurama, it's the first day." Some girl squeaked shyly from a few rows back.

"Very astute observation, let me explain. With a class such as this, memorization of different specimens and their environments, weaknesses or uses is easy, which is good considering that's what will comprise the tests, but it doesn't show me if you learn anything. The final project will allow me to see how well you put the skills you read into practice. In this box are various pots filled with soil from my personal garden but without any fertilizer, as well as a bag of Bonsai seeds. I will call each of you up to choose your pot and receive a seed to care for. Remember that you will be responsible for your own seed and I will not be offering any assistance. The final grade with depend on the overall health of the tree and will count for twenty percent of your class grade. I will now call your names at random. Yu Kaito."

Yusuke's mood soured instantly. Kaito had been the smartest kid in school for as long as Yusuke had known him and he had no problem rubbing this fact in the faces of those he thought were inferior, namely punks like Yusuke. The green clad boy quickly scanned the room and found the geek sitting proudly front row center, his light blue uniform perfectly pressed and his hair styled into that familiar cross between an afro and a pompadour. He walked swiftly to the front of the room and took a simple, traditional Bonsai pot and a single seed. He returned to his seat and Kurama continued to call names until he finally got to Yusuke's.

The brown eyed boy tried to walk calmly but the closer he got to the beautiful professor, the wilder the butterflies in his stomach became. Soon he was gazing into those impossibly green eyes and and studying each different shade and how they blended perfectly with the tiny flecks of gold wrapped playfully around the pupil.

The raven gulped and forced his own eyes to the box on the desk. There were only a few pots left and most of them were very plain and made of either ceramic or plastic. One, however, poked out from near the bottom and caught Yusuke's eye. Picking it up he found it to be made of thick glass that was stained pale green that appeared darker with the soil visible through it.

"You seem to have a penchant for green." Yusuke's eyes snapped back to that lovely face and gentle smile.

"What?"

"The pot you chose is almost the color of your uniform."

'Or your eyes.' the punk thought and immediately blushed. "I...I couldn't afford the university uniform so I had to use mine from high school."

"Well, I think it suits you just fine. I just hope the green extends to your thumb." Kurama said smoothly as he held out a tiny seed.

Yusuke blushed again at the thought of receiving any kind of seed from this man. He quickly snatched the one from his hand and turned to go back to his seat, exchanging glares with Kaito on his way.

He got back to his seat and stared at the seed for a moment before pushing it into the soft soil with his finger. He continued to push until he felt the resistance of the glass bottom. He hadn't realized how shallow the pot was until that moment and quickly tried to scoop the seed back up with his fingernail. Keiko saw him struggling and grabbed the pot away from him before he could make a bigger mess of things. She was able to swiftly correct his mistake and handed it back to him with a small huff of disappointment.

"Why did you choose such a small pot anyway, Yusuke? Your plant isn't going to have anywhere to grow."

"I figured I'd give you a challenge since you agreed to our deal."

The girl glared menacingly at him until the last name was called and Kurama began the lesson proper. This was the first lesson in a long time that Yusuke found any interest in yet, if asked, he wouldn't be able to repeat a word of it. His mind continuously swirled around the short conversation he'd had with the red head and his eyes followed his every fluid movement. The final bell rang through the room and ripped the boy from his trance. The young professor turned to the class with a smile.

"That's it for today. Everyone please remember your assignments and place your seeds by the window before you leave."

This guy was smarter than Yusuke had given him credit for. The only way to ensure a long term project like this remained individual was to monitor it at all times. Clever. Most of the students rushed to the window to fight over the best spots or just to try and impress Kurama with their enthusiasm. Yusuke lagged behind a little, not wanting to deal with the rush, and wound up sticking his pot right against the corner of the window frame. Even he knew it wouldn't get much sun but as long as Keiko kept to their system, he should be fine.

A week passed with little of interest to Yusuke outside of watching Kurama and fantasizing about all the things he would love to do to that body, sinfully wrapped in form fitting clothes. He didn't listen to the lectures or take notes and if ever there was a written assignment he would copy Keiko's. So when Friday rolled around, and with it the first test, The raven held absolute faith in their foolproof system. The punk had made up different sequences for Keiko to tap with her fingernail or pencil eraser depending on the type of question being asked and every fourth question he would guess. If the teachers ever brought it up, Keiko was to say the tapping was a concentration habit and it was always dropped. Yusuke knew the plan was perfect, until his test came back with a note at the top that said 'See me after class.' He silently reminded himself that Kurama had no proof that he'd cheated and waited patiently for the bell.

()()()()()

Yusuke's guard was officially up. All the other students had left and the only ones remaining in the room were himself and his professor, sitting across the desk from one another. Of course the punk had been in this situation before but there was something about the way Kurama's emerald eyes bored into his soul that put him on edge. It didn't seem as thought the red head was going to start talking any time soon so Yusuke took it upon himself.

"Is there something wrong with my test?"

"It's more an issue of the grade you received. You don't deserve it."

"What are you saying?"

"Your little plan was clever, Yusuke, but I don't appreciate being made light of."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. I'm sure you also don't know that when someone has a habit, that habit will remain consistent. If, for example, an unconscious reaction is to tap a pencil, the rhythm of the tapping will always be the same. Perhaps faster or slower but with the same beat. A constantly changing rhythm suggests that some kind of message is being passed along."

"So you figured it out. But how do you know I'm the mastermind?"

"Because you would rather let yourself fail than memorize all those tapping patterns. You would have had to create them to your own specifications and then have Keiko do the dirty work."

Yusuke scowled. "You are smart."

"How do you think I got this job at my age?"

"Let me guess. I'm about to get the if-you-put-in-half-as-much-effort speech."

"Why should I bother? It's clearly done nothing in the past."

"Huh?"

"In fact I have half a mind to simply void this test as well as any others you take regardless of if you use this tactic or not."

"What good would that do?"

"You must have some motivation for wanting to pass or you wouldn't put in the effort of cheating. So what would happen if everything you did was in vain?"

"I respond better to bribes than threats."

Kurama smirked devilishly as he laced his fingers together under his chin and rested his elbows on the desk. "How about a deal?"

"Terms?"

"You stay after class and tutor with me for two hours every day and I won't tell the other teachers what you've been doing."

It was a good deal and Yusuke could tell he wasn't going to be able to haggle for a better one. He couldn't risk the other teachers learning of his scheme and being able to spend two hours a day with this beauty was a reward in and of itself. Silently he stuck out his hand and Kurama grasped it firmly. His skin felt just as soft as it looked.

"See you tomorrow, Yusuke. And don't forget to water your plant."

()()()()()

It wasn't long before Yusuke saw real improvements in his work. It wasn't anywhere near Keiko's or Kaito's grades but it was certainly better than if he had done it himself before. He still didn't pay any attention during class, constantly preoccupied with staring at the professor's face and figure, but during the two hour tutoring sessions the red head became a different person. He demanded authority in such a way that even Yusuke, master of disobedience, could not deny him. The way he would explain everything with patience and determination really helped the information click for the green clad teen and, honestly, he'd never felt more proud of himself. He still cheated in his other classes because the teachers were still falling for it but something about Kurama was making him really want to try.

One day Yusuke was told that the day's session would only be one hour and that they needed to hurry.

"What's up? Got a hot date or something?" The younger boy joked but deep down he feared the answer to be yes.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"Why is that ridiculous? You're a good looking guy, you must have girls climbing all over each other to get at you. I know for a fact that a few of the students are in to you."

"I don't date my students or colleagues. Besides, those women hold no interest for me."

"So do you like guys then?"

"I fail to see how my personal life has any relevance here."

"Okay, okay, calm down. But you know you just said yes right?"

Kurama blushed slightly and turned aside.

"Alright, yes, I find myself more attracted to men. Can we get to work now?"

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I'm gay too."

"What about Keiko?"

"We're just friends. I only harass her because it's funny when she screams. Plus it makes great leverage to keep her giving me answers."

"You are truly evil, Yusuke."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't we supposed to be studying?"

"I believe we've gone past that at this point. Talk."

Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh in some vain attempt to put off telling him but, truly, he wanted to.

"Short version, my dad's a no-show, my mom's a lush and school sucks."

Kurama looked upon this young man with a new understanding and respect.

"I understand. When I was young I only had my mother as well. I've had to care for her alone for many years."

"How come?"

"She was very sick for a long time but last year we finally found a doctor who was able to help her make a full recovery. She even got remarried recently."

"That's great."

"Yes, I'm very happy for her. This is actually why today's session must be short. She and my step-father are going out tonight and I have to look after my step-brother."

"We can call it a day if you want to just go and I can try to study at home tonight."

The red head gave Yusuke a soft smile that made the punk's heart flutter and his cheeks pinken slightly.

"Thank you, Yusuke, that is very kind. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"It's a date."

The smile dropped. "As I said, I don't date my students. Even if we are nearly the same age, it would be unethical to participate in any kind of relationship outside of the platonic."

"I know, I know. Geez, I was just kidding. You're not my type anyway." The raven teen put on a brave face as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. "I'd better get going. See you tomorrow."

Kurama watched his green clad student run off with a wave. He knew Yusuke wasn't alright with the rejection and he would be lying if he said he didn't find the punk extremely attractive but he couldn't afford to lose this job. Pretty soon he would be able to afford his own place and could leave his mother to her new family. He knew he wasn't being replaced and he fully intended to visit often but these people didn't belong to him any more than he did to them. His mother's happiness meant everything to him and now that he knew she was well taken care of it was time to get out of the way.

He began to put his things back into his bag when someone stepped into his doorway. The man was another teacher and one that Kurama was not particularly fond of. His name was Mr. Iwamoto. He was a tall man in his thirties with a square jaw and short black hair. His glasses looked almost overly large in front of his beady black eyes and his broad body was covered by a pea green suit accented with a yellow tie.

"Good evening, Kurama. Leaving early today?"

"Yes, Sir, something has come up at home."

"Ah, of course. I often forget that you still live with your mother. But then, you are still young aren't you?"

"My age is not a concern. I am fully qualified for this position."

"And it's not the only position you take is it, Kurama?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your daily 'study' sessions with the Urameshi boy. I wish I had that kind of energy."

"I hope you are not implying that I am engaging in a sexual relationship with one of my students."

"His grades are the only implication I need. Yours is the only class where he receives private help but his scores are the lowest of any other. How do you explain that?"

"This subject is a struggle for him. Despite all my efforts it is a challenge to get him to retain the information. However, I am still determined to help him succeed."

"Of course you are. Just keep in mind that there were plenty of other applicants who could be called upon in the event you give in to temptation. Have a good night, Kurama."

The older man exited the room with a grin and a wave as the younger teacher was left scowling and clenching his fists. Even if it was just a rumor, if it continued to circulate at this rate it could still cost him his job. He had to find a better way to help Yusuke without directly involving him. He didn't know how the raven haired teen would react if he knew what the other teachers were saying. In any event, there was no way to cancel tomorrow's session because he would need to check Yusuke's work. If all went well he might be able to decrease the number of sessions per week and, hopefully, hold back the rumors.

The next day Yusuke got to class early to take care of his tree. He had forgotten to water it the last couple days and it was looking pretty sad. He began to pour the water into the dirt as he spoke softly to the plant.

"Sorry I keep forgetting about you, Little Guy. I guess bad parenting is genetic. I think I've been distracted more than anything, not that I have reason to be anymore since he straight up rejected me. I just can't help myself. He's absolutely gorgeous, a friggin' genius and he really seems to care about me. Can't say that about anyone else. The more time I spend with him the deeper I fall but I can't stop. I don't want to stop. But..."

"Talking to yourself, Urameshi? You're as pathetic as that Bonsai you're drowning."

Yusuke snapped out of his trance at the sound of an obnoxiously snide voice behind him. He looked down to find his tree basically floating in the pot and only got angrier. Kaito always had to be right about everything didn't he?

"My tree isn't your business, Kaito."

"But your sorry scores messing up the curve is. My perfect grades aren't looking nearly as impressive anymore."

"Boo hoo you prick." Yusuke turned to glare at Kaito only to be met with his usual arrogant smirk. "Go find some problems outside your ego. I think its edge is somewhere in Hokkaido."

"Droll as ever I see. But you have a point. If you can get private tutoring every day and still barely pass then you're the one with problems."

"You little bitch."

Yusuke didn't remember moving but suddenly he was holding Kaito off the ground by the front of his perfectly pressed jacket without so much as a glimmer of fear in the eyes of the geek. The punk felt rage bubbling in his stomach and raised his other fist to strike. Still nothing. The little shit didn't think he would do it. He claims to be so smart but has no self-preservation instinct. Unless he wanted Yusuke to hit him. Wanted him to get in trouble and maybe even kicked out. He just wanted his precious curve back to normal so he could look like a big shot. Yusuke started to lower his fist, not going to give Kaito the satisfaction of getting what he expected.

"Who's the little bitch now?"

Yusuke saw red. His muscles tightened and propelled his fist forward, ready to feel the satisfying crunch of bones and cartilage breaking against his knuckles. The anticipation of seeing blood and spit and tears flying through the air gave the green clad boy a high as adrenaline rushed through his veins in a way he hadn't felt since he left his gang. This was power. This was something that brainiacs like Kaito couldn't understand and that's why he wasn't afraid. But he would learn to be afraid now.

"Yusuke, stop!"

The familiar voice broke the punk out of his daze and his fist stopped just an inch short of Kaito's face, which was finally starting to show a trace of worry. Yusuke unceremoniously dropped the geek on the ground and turned to the red head in the doorway.

"Kurama, I..."

"I don't want to hear it. Both of you get to your seats, the other students will be here soon."

"But..."

"We'll discuss this after class, Yusuke. Sit down."

The raven haired teen had never seen his professor look so angry before and it made him feel terrible. He sat down as the rest of the class began to file in and waited for the final bell.

()()()()()

It felt like only a short while before the end of class was announced and Yusuke's mind whirled faster and faster around his situation. How much trouble would he be in? What would Kurama say? Would he take Kaito's side? Would he give up on helping him altogether? He was terrified and he had to shove his hands in his pockets so no one could see them shaking as he and Kaito stepped up to Kurama's desk.

"Sir, I'd just like to say that..."

Kaito was swiftly cut off as the professor raised is hand.

"Mr. Kaito, I'm sure I'm aware of your position as the helpless victim and won't need to be hearing from you. You are free to go."

His tone was polite yet condescending and sent the geek shuffling off with his tail between his legs. Yusuke wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, it meant Kurama wasn't necessarily siding with Kaito. On the other, how angry was he with the aggressor?

"Kurama, I..."

"Show me your work from last night, Yusuke."

"Wha-"

"The homework you said you'd do last night, I want to inspect it."

The younger man reached into his bag and pulled out a few wrinkled sheets of paper and handed them to the teacher. His green eyes scanned the words before closing as he let out a sigh.

"Yusuke, this is terrible. You misspelled over half the terms and some you got wrong altogether. Do you never pay attention when I speak?"

"I pay attention."

"Then how did you confuse step and stamen? If you would focus during class, take notes or even just listen to what I say, I wouldn't have to reteach everything every day. Honestly are you even trying?"

"I am trying! These are the best grades I've earned in years. If this is about what I did to Kaito, just punish me for that but don't insult me."

"This has nothing to do with that. You never actually hit him so he can't claim that you did. There is no reason to punish you."

"Bullshit! You're pissed because you know I was about to hurt your best student. I should have known you'd be just like all the others, protecting your precious teacher's pet."

Kurama slammed his hands onto the desk and stood, menacingly staring into Yusuke's deep brown eyes. "You do not know me, Yusuke, but I know you. Kaito's usual level of arrogance wouldn't cause you to snap like that. What could he possibly have said?"

The punk matched his teacher's posture and glared right back at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know a damn thing about me."

"Enlighten me then. What did he say that hit you so deep?"

Yusuke took a deep breath as he took in Kurama's green eyes which burned like acid pools in his porcelain face. He spoke as low and steady as he could, the anger still boiling in his voice.

"I am no one's little bitch anymore."

The red head sat down and took a calming breath of his own. Yusuke copied his motion and after a moment of silence Kurama was able to ask a tentative question.

"Would you care to explain what you mean by 'anymore'?"

Yusuke closed his eyes to compose himself before he started talking.

"For a few years in high school I was part of a gang and this guy in the higher-ups took a shine to me. He wasn't my first boyfriend or anything but he was the first with his...interests."

"Interests? You mean fetishes?"

"Yeah, he...he was a sadist, strictly a top and something of a pyro. Whenever we would go to his place there would be candles everywhere. More than once he would burn me or let wax drip on me or something along the same lines. Always said something about agony intensifying ecstasy. I learned pretty quick that it wasn't my thing."

"Then why did you stay where you weren't happy?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. My mom was never home and when she was she was either drunk or hung over. Keiko refused to talk to me and the closest thing I had to a friend was this guy from a rival gang who would always single me out in a fight." Yusuke smiled at a memory. "Kuwabara would always lose but I respected his persistence. Either way, my boys took care of me and I returned the favor."

"So you let your body be used by a man who didn't really care for your needs at all?"

"Hey, Hiei wasn't a bad guy, he just fell on bad times, just like the rest of us. He grew up in an orphanage and when he finally got adopted by some doctor willing to help him find his real parents, he found out that they had gotten rid of him because they only wanted his twin sister, Yukina. On top of that, it turned out that the guy who adopted him only wanted to use him as a guinea pig. All the experiments really messed him up and stunted his growth. He was pretty sore about that."

"That's all very tragic but I still can't believe you're defending him. Isn't he the reason you were so angry?"

"I'm just saying it wasn't all his fault. But, yeah, like I said he was a sadist. His favorite name for me in the bedroom was 'Little Bitch' and after a while that's how he would refer to me to the other gang members. Once everybody started calling me 'Little Bitch' it was the last straw. I left to join up with Kuwabara and a few months after we decided to quit gang life together. Last I heard Kuwabara was going into law school and is dating Yukina. That's all the revenge on Hiei I need."

"I'm afraid I'm still quite confused. If you're so content with what happened, why are you still so angry about the name? And, for that matter, why did you allow the situation to get as bad as it did? For God's sake, Yusuke, you were practically raped!"

"I consented!"

"Regardless of permission, this man still took his pleasure from you without any thought for yours. The psychological scars left on you are the same as those of a rape victim."

"I...I never said it didn't feel good." Yusuke looked ashamed as he ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. "I said it wasn't my thing but whenever he was a little rough, not burning me but... other things, I would still... respond. And whenever I did I would really feel like the weak little bitch in heat he said I was. I hate feeling weak or like people are looking down on me. That's why I hate the name."

Kurama quietly regarded his student and couldn't shake the feeling of looking at an exposed nerve. At this moment Yusuke was raw and very vulnerable. Extreme caution would have to be used to raise his spirits without raising his expectations. The red head slowly stood from his chair and walked over to the window where all the Bonsai trees were growing nicely but one. The one that sat in the green glass pot sadly on its thin trunk and the few leaves it had sprouted looked ready to drop at the slightest wind.

"You have not treated this plant very well. If anyone else had been so cruel to theirs it would have died long ago."

"Great. Add insult to injury."

"No, Yusuke, listen. They say that a plant will respond to the energy of its caretaker and even become like that person in a way." Kurama turned back to meet the young man's confused stare. "So why do you think your tree is still alive after all you've put it through?"

"Just too stubborn I guess."

"Being stubborn is not a bad thing. To charge head first and wholeheartedly toward your goals with no regard for what stands in your way is commendable. Anyone can thrive when properly nurtured, just look at Kaito's tree. At first glance it appears to be the healthiest and strongest but if all that care that has gone into it were taken away it would die almost instantly. Yours has been fighting from the beginning and has managed to grow fairly well, so, what do you think would happen if someone showed it some love and support?"

Yusuke continued to stare at him with a mixture of awe and confusion. "I don't know."

Kurama's face lit in a gentle smile and he walked back over to his student and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It would become more beautiful than all the others combined."

For a moment the two were consumed by each others eyes. Yusuke's deep chocolate depths still showed vulnerability but also held a new spark of the same fire that had been there since the very moment the two of them met. It warmed Kurama to his heart and made him feel that helping this scarred and neglected youth was the right thing to do, like helping a wounded hawk to learn to fly again. This boy's strength and courage in the face of such constant heartache astounded him and he couldn't stop his hands from lightly squeezing his broad, muscular shoulders as feelings he had been trying to suppress began to cloud the edges of his reasoning.

Yusuke was positively floored. Caught in the mesmerizing gaze of the red head, he seemed to lose all motor function. He felt his body start to lean forward without his consent but every thought he may have had to stop himself was overpowered by his pure desire for the beautiful and caring man in front of him.

Their lips met, soft and gentle, as they slowly sank into one another. As chaste and simple as the touch remained, it still sparked glorious fireworks for them both and in mere seconds they found themselves lost in the warmth of the contact and emotions alike. But reality was cruel. Kurama's hands pushed hard on Yusuke's shoulders to separate them and the young professor turned away with an angry scowl on his face. This was wrong. He could get fired. Yusuke could get expelled. This was so wrong.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked, worried about what could have stopped their kiss.

"I can't... _We_ can't do this. Yusuke, you're my student."

"But I... I love you."

"Don't..."

"I do! You're the most amazing person I've ever met and you make me feel like I'm worth something. You make me want to be worth something."

"Yusuke, this is illegal. I'm not allowed to have feelings for you."

"But do you?"

Kurama turned away from Yusuke and tried desperately to bury the truth.

"I can't."

"But do you?"

"Please, drop it."

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Is that your answer?"

The red head could feel his student standing behind him, waiting for him to break. It felt wrong to lie to the one who had shared so much with him but weren't his feelings what were wrong in the first place? He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Say something, Kurama."

"...No." His voice was quiet and the single word came out as a croaked sob.

"What was that?"

"I...do...have feelings for you."

The truth burned for a moment but when Yusuke's strong arms wrapped around him and his forehead rested on his shoulder, everything seemed a little less wrong. But even as the punk's warmth washed over him he could still feel tears begin to prick at his eyes. He gently stepped away from Yusuke and turned to face him.

"My feelings don't change the reality of the situation. We can't be together. If anyone were to see us, even as we are now, I would lose my job and you could be expelled."

"But no one needs to know. I can keep a secret."

Kurama slowly shook his head and his frown deepened.

"There are already rumors circulating through the teachers. Many of them had friends who were after this position and were not pleased when a 'child' was given the job."

"What do we have to do to get them off your tail?"

The best solution I can think of would be to shorten and reduce the number of our study sessions but, with the work you do on your own, all that would accomplish would be lowering your grades further."

Yusuke lowered his head for a moment, ashamed, but when he lifted his eyes they were filled with more determination than Kurama had ever seen.

"I'll try harder. I'll get my grades up and everything will be okay."

"You make it sound so easy." Kurama said with a smile. "Alright, I believe you. Together we could even make you the top student."

"That would sure piss off Kaito wouldn't it?"

"Absolutely. And we'll start with correcting last night's homework but I expect you to catch yourself up tonight."

"Don't worry, Kurama, there's no way I'll let myself fall behind."

()()()()()

Never let it be said that Yusuke Urameshi is not a man of his word. Over the next few weeks he worked harder than he ever thought he could to drag his scores up point by point. Keiko, understandably, got pretty mad whenever he would ask her to do his work in their other classes and demanded to know why he was putting so much effort forth in only one. It took hours of badgering, threatening and bribing but he eventually broke down and told her of his and Kurama's relationship. Like the typical annoying girl Yusuke had always avoided, Keiko kept swapping between hugging her friend in elation that he finally found someone of quality at long last to slapping him and bitching him out for dating the best teacher in school. Yusuke couldn't help snickering at her stereotypical behavior until she kneed him in the balls and stormed off, calling back that she'd have the other assignments finished in the morning.

The day after his fight with Keiko was a Tuesday and Yusuke could barely contain his grin as he took down notes on Kurama's lecture. They had decided that Tuesdays and Fridays for one hour would be their new study schedule and it was going quite well. Of course the two would always work in a bit of light flirting and touching as the professor helped his student correct his gradually decreasing mistakes. Who knew there were so many plant based double entendres? Yusuke had to bite his lip to stifle a snicker as he remembered one about sap from last week.

The door opened quietly and all eyes turned to the figure who now filled the space. Most began to mutter in confusion as the stranger stepped into the room but Yusuke couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_. His skin felt too tight, his tongue choked him but he dared not try to swallow and risk being heard. The entire universe seemed to shrink down to the too short distance between him and his former tormenter.

Kurama turned from the board as he heard the door click open and regarded the man now standing in its wake. He was not a very tall man, his face only reaching to Kurama's chest, and he looked about three or four years older. He wore all black, including and overly large black trench coat that hung off of him more like a cloak. His hair was equally black, and spiked so high that were he to be caught in the rain it would reach below his shoulders, with a white starburst pattern that cantered at his forehead which was covered by a piece of black fabric. The professor could see wrinkled skin at the edge of his brow that looked like healing from a brand or a burn hidden under the headband. Then Kurama caught his eyes. Strange red eyes that screamed of war, violence and hate far beyond his mortal years.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The red head asked politely.

The stranger spared barely more than a glance as he looked Kurama up and down before turning back to scan the rows of desks. He seemed to find what he was looking for as a wicked smirk snagged his lips and a dark gleam flashed in his eyes. The professor followed his line of sight to find a wide-eyed and trembling Yusuke.

"There you are you little bitch." The stranger spoke, his voice quiet but deep and sure as he took a few steps out of the doorway.

Kurama knew instantly who this man was and strode quickly across the room to intercept him with a firm hand on his bicep.

"Sir, class is in session at the moment. If you have business with one of the students it will have to wait until after we have finished."

Hiei snarled viciously and swung his other arm around to connect his fist with Kurama's jaw. The tall man stumbled back, unprepared for the smaller man's speed and power, and the taste of blood laced his tongue. But Hiei didn't relent after only one hit. Before Kurama could properly recover, another fist tried to bury itself in his abdomen and a swift kick to the back of his knees brought him crashing to the ground, clutching his stomach and dripping blood from his lips. At first he tried to curl in on himself, thinking more of a beating was coming and wanting to minimize the damage, but instead a chunk of hair on the back of his head was grabbed and yanked up so he was forced to look out at his class. His eyes locked on Yusuke who was standing behind the desk with his jaw tight and his fists shaking at his sides the only perceptible movement as if he were caught between the instincts of fighting and submission.

In fact, that's exactly how Yusuke felt. When he saw his boyfriend hit the ground his legs had snapped up, ready to rush to save him but fear had locked his knees and memories of this nightmarish man froze him to the spot. He could only watch as, what he knew to be, calloused hands knotted in soft, scarlet locks and pulled his pained and bloody face towards them. Guilt and anger raced through him as he gazed into the emerald pools of the man he loved but his muscles refused to listen to him, to move to protect the teacher from his old master.

Of course Hiei had seen Yusuke leap to his feet and knew at once that his former fuck piece had a soft spot for the little weakling at his feet. His smirk returned as he decided to torment them both for a bit. He kept a firm hold on the silky hair between his fingers as he knelt down behind the young professor and stage whispered into his ear.

"You thought you could keep me from the prize I've searched for all this time, you little shit-stain? And with what? Asking politely? Ha! That little whore belongs to me and like the good pup he is, he'll always come when I call. Let me show you." Hiei stood again and fixed his most domineering stare on the raven haired boy. "We're leaving, Yusuke. Come here."

Yusuke's body trembled as he fought the urge to step forward and obey those burning eyes. The short man's scowl deepened for a moment before his crooked grin returned.

"Oh, I see. You've been on your own for a while and won't come without a treat anymore. Well, how about this?" Hiei twisted his fist in Kurama's hair again, making him hiss as more strands were torn from his scalp. "You come to me right now and we can bring the pretty one with us. Stay where you are and I break his neck."

Yusuke knew this wasn't an idol threat and he couldn't risk the teacher's life. He stepped forward without hesitation but suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist to hold him back. It was odd to think he had forgotten he was in the classroom, surrounded by people who now knew his secret past. But they didn't really know. Even Keiko, his best friend, was oblivious to the danger this maniac posed as was obvious by the pleading look in her eyes, begging him not to go. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option, so he swatted her hand away gently and walked down the row of gawking students to his fate.

Kurama watched his bold and courageous Yusuke walk sullenly toward them. As he reached the front of the room he bowed his head to his former master, whose grin was now wide and twisted. The green eyed male felt the grip on his hair relax as the older man's attention shifted to his prize. Kurama took his chance, trusting his love to back him up when needed, and elbowed his captor in the crotch. Once he was off balance with shock and pain, Kurama swung his leg around to topple Hiei to his back.

It took the raven a moment to absorb what had occurred and help his boyfriend to his feet as he was still a little unsteady from Hiei's earlier beating. He heard the door open and close again as he assumed one of the other students had run to get help. Now they would only have to hold off the psycho for a few minutes before security showed up.

Hiei's red eyes blazed with fury as he righted himself. Nothing would keep him from his goal and no one would demean him with failure. He launched himself forward, his movements slightly hampered by the persistent throbbing pain between his legs, still faster than either of his opponents with his hands reached out to wrap around the youngest boy's throat. His fingertips hardly grazed supple flesh before a surprisingly strong arm locked around his own neck. His hands flew up to grip the limb in an instinctual attempt to prevent choking. Unfortunately this left him open to attack as Yusuke started dealing blows to his midsection. The spiky haired man quickly tucked his legs to his chest and used them to push off against the boy, accomplishing both forcing the student away and causing the teacher to lose his balance. As they fell the gang boss let his body relax to become dead weight and crush Kurama to the floor. The force caused the professor's grip to weaken and allowed the short man to scramble to his feet and hurl himself once again at the punk he knew was his biggest threat in this fight. Kurama refused to let his lover be attacked while he sat and watched. He had anticipated the fall when he felt Hiei pull his legs in and was recovering quickly. His arm snapped out, intending to grab a chunk of black spiky hair but he only managed to catch part of the headband that unraveled in his grip. Yusuke saw this and watched the fabric fall away, knowing about the piece of metal inside that protected Hiei's one real weak spot. The green clad youth balled his fist tight and closed the distance as quickly as he could as a look of understanding and horror came over his face. The gang boss wasn't fast enough to escape as his former pet drilled his fist directly into the center of the eye shaped brand on his forehead.

Hiei fell instantly, clutching his forehead and wailing in anguish. Yusuke stepped over the body of his former tormenter and helped his love to his feet just as campus police burst through the door along with a few concerned teachers and a winded looking girl Yusuke didn't know by name. The police moved further into the room but it was Mr. Iwamoto who forced his way to the front and glared at the two young men supporting each other as the adrenaline drained from their systems.

"What is going on here, Urameshi? What have you done now?"

Kurama lifted himself as straight and proud as he could with the pain in his ribs.

"Yusuke has done nothing wrong. This 'gentleman'," the professor spoke the word with utter disdain, "came into my class and threatened him and myself. When he attacked us we had to defend ourselves. Ask any of the students and they will tell you the same."

Mr. Iwamoto snarled and turned to a student in the front row, one with not a wrinkle to his uniform and a stupid haircut.

"Kaito, is this true?"

Yusuke held his breath as his fate was placed in the hands of his enemy.

"It is true."

"Officers, please escort this delinquent as far from campus as possible." Mr. I wamoto demanded, only believing the story now that it was confirmed by his favorite nerd.

The security team moved quickly to pick up the small man who was now reduced to whimpering and slowly rolling back and forth. They carried him out of the room and were followed by most of the other teachers but Mr. Iwamoto lingered for a moment and Kaito took his chance.

"Sir, though he did attack Mr. Kurama without reason, I still believe Urameshi is to blame for the whole incident."

"Kaito!"

"Not cool man."

"Are you kidding?"

"Whose side are you on?"

Even as the other students turned on him Kaito stood his ground.

"We've always known Urameshi was a miscreant but now we have proof he was a whore too." Mr. Iwamoto's head snapped up and over to the two boys now leaning against the desk, their faces stony to hide the hatred they felt. "If Urameshi had stayed with that brute, where he clearly belongs, none of this would have happened."

"So you're saying, that man came specifically for Urameshi?"

"That's correct."

"And Kurama fought to protect him?"

"Quite boldly, if I may say so."

Mr. Iwamoto turned to the worn out young men. "I will have to notify the highest members of the school board about this and you two will surely need to be in attendance. I will let you know when the meeting is to be scheduled. Good day." And with that the older professor left, a disturbing kind of prance to his gait.

()()()()()

It took nearly a week for the school board members to clear their schedules and meet at the university. They were not what Yusuke was expecting at all.

The Dean was a tall man with brown hair and dark eyes. His face was smooth and youthful with slightly rounder cheeks but his posture and expression gave away his real age. He wore a blue suit with a white shirt and gray tie which accentuated his broad shoulders and toned chest without really showing them off. There was a pacifier in his jacket pocket making Yusuke think he had a new baby at home.

Across from him sat the head councilor. She was a young woman, maybe in her mid to late twenties, with long blue hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore a bright pink dress with a red blazer which, for some reason, had an oar shaped broach pinned to the lapel and a warm smile.

The last of them was the superintendent who sat at the head of the table. She was an elderly woman who, though clearly of very small stature, held herself with an air of dignity and pride. Her faded pink hair fell to her shoulders in gentle waves and framed a firm expression that must have taken her entire life to perfect.

Yusuke and Kurama stood patiently at the other end of the table and waited for someone to speak. The superintendent ran her eyes over them for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Let's get down to the heart of the issue. Some rumors have come to our attention that the two of you are lovers."

"What does that have to do with Hiei?" The youngest understood how that sounded as soon as it left his lips and wasn't surprised when the Dean caught it too.

"So you're not denying your relationship?"

"Of course I'm denying it, it's ridiculous, that's why I asked what it has to do with Hiei."

"You lying little punk!"

"Koenma, please." The blue haired girl interrupted. "What proof do you have that he's lying?"

"Wake up, Botan, lying is what they do. I know it's your job to listen to these brats but it's mine to make sure that only the best get let out into the world to support our economy."

"And you don't think Mr. Urameshi is one of the best. Look at the scores in his other classes."

"I might not know how but I know he's cheating."

"Then why would his supposed lover allow him to nearly fail his own class?"

"Excuse me," Kurama interrupted their bickering and leveled them with an unnervingly even gaze. "Speaking as though we are not here is quite rude. I would also like to add that, while Yusuke did struggle with my class at first, he has improved tremendously and is now rightfully one of my top students."

"And would you care to explain why Urameshi has struggled only with your class?" The elderly woman asked carefully.

"I believe the old saying is, 'Everyone is a genius but if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree it will spend its whole life thinking itself an idiot.' We all have our areas of weakness, Miss Genkai."

"That's cute and all but I'm still lost on what this shit has to do with the fight." Yusuke's patience was wearing thin.

"Yusuke," Botan spoke gently, as if to a frightened animal, "The rumors surrounding your relationship have spread to encompass the fight, many saying that Kurama's defending you was a way to stake claim over you to your ex-lover."

The young raven raised his lip a bit in a small snarl. "Hiei was never my lover. He was my master and I was his bitch and the only reason he came back for me was because he was pissed that I grew a backbone and wanted to break it. Probably literally."

Yusuke's fists were shaking with anger...depression...fear? The professor wasn't sure. All he knew was that his fingers itched to twine themselves with his and couldn't. This meeting had to be handled extremely delicately so as to save both of their positions at the school. In order to protect their love, they would have to deny it at all costs.

"And you have no opinion about your teacher's actions at all?" Koenma pressed.

"It was cool and I was glad for the help but I didn't read that deep into it. He probably would have done the same for anyone."

"And you feel no attraction to Kurama whatsoever?"

"I guess he's okay but he's not really my type. I like a guy whose more rugged and tough, not so prim and proper."

"And you, Kurama?" The brunette continued to fish for the answers he wanted.

"I must admit that I don't find Yusuke unattractive but physical traits have never been that important to me. I much prefer someone who can engage me in intelligent and stimulating conversation rather that carnal pleasures. After tutoring with Yusuke for so long, I can easily say that our interests are very different and I do not find him a desirable partner at all."

The superintendent locked her intense brown gaze on the two standing at the opposite end of the table and it was as if time froze. No one so much as took a breath as she studied the boys. Finally, a little smirk graced her face and she waved them off.

"You two may go now. I know what I need to know."

The two of them bowed politely and turned to leave, not letting their smiles brake until the door was safely closed behind them.

"Genkai, why did you just let them go? They were clearly lying and should be severely punished."

"Koenma, you need to learn to trust people. Genkai wouldn't let them go if they weren't telling the truth."

"Actually, Botan, they were lying. Those two are deeply in love."

"Then why are they not expelled?"

"Because it doesn't matter. As long as it doesn't interfere with the classroom, their personal lives are their own business. And that is my final word on the matter."

()()()()()

Yusuke and Kurama looked up at the late afternoon sky as they left the school. They had been prepared for this to be their last exit but, despite the fact that they would be returning on Monday, it still had a touch of finality. Somehow they just knew that they were safe and the world was right at last.

They made their way toward Kurama's car in silence, simply absorbing everything that had happened. Once they were strapped in and on their way the red head turned to his student for a moment and chuckled.

"That Genkai is quite clever to see through us like that."

"The Hell are you talking about? She let us go Scott free."

"Exactly. I would look very bad if the school expelled the two people who saved an entire class from a mad man. If nothing else, most of the students would defend us. At least a few of the parents would side with their children and may even go to the press. A scandal is not what the school needs so I'm sure the issue will be dropped."

"So what you're saying is, that whole song and dance we did back there was for nothing?"

"Not nothing. Mr. Iwamoto may still try to expose us and create his own scandal but even he wouldn't try to make it a legal issue. So having powerful people on our side, even if they're lying too, is most helpful."

"I knew I loved you for more than your looks. You're devious."

"Indeed, but I'm feeling rather done with politics. Besides, we're here."

Kurama pulled up to a small, beige ranch style house with blue shutters and a green door. The lawn was immaculate and up against the side of the house were perfect little hedges strewn with flowers. Instead of a regular concrete driveway, a cobblestone walkway led from the street to the garage and gave the whole place a fairytale feel.

"Whoa. Is this where you live with your family?"

"No, this house is mine. I only got it last month so not all of the rooms are finished but the important ones are unpacked."

Kurama parked and led Yusuke into his new home which was just as beautiful as the outside, if still a bit sparse. The walls were done in pale blues and greens with gray trim and the dark hardwood floors were strategically covered in neutral colored throw rugs. The couch and chairs in the living room were clearly a set as they were all the same shade of pumpkin orange. The couch was decorated with a couple of small pillows that were red on one side with a tasteful floral pattern on the other. Across the back of one of the chairs was a slightly older looking, hand made blanket with scenes of an apple orchard stitched all over it.

As Yusuke took in his new surroundings he felt Kurama come up behind him and gently wrap his arms around his waist. The teacher placed a few fluttery kisses along his neck before speaking low and smooth directly in his ear.

"The bathroom is down that hall, first door on the left. Why don't you get cleaned up while I get a few things together to celebrate today's little victory?"

The younger boy was instantly half hard as he walked to the bathroom to take what would undoubtedly be one of the fastest showers of his life and tried desperately not to think about what the surprisingly lewd professor had in store.

Yusuke exited the bathroom wearing a slightly snug but very fluffy robe that had been hanging on the back of the door. He saw that the room across the hall was open and Kurama was sitting behind a large, sturdy desk in what was apparently his private office. He seemed distracted as he gently passed something between his hands. The raven stepped into the room and caught the beautiful man's attention as one of the floorboards gave a slight creek.

The red head's bright green eyes roved over the body of his lover, particularly entranced by the way his robe stretched slightly open over his broad, tan chest. Kurama's tongue slid over his lips as he imagined running the same organ over the young man's exposed clavicle. And oh, his hair. Kurama swore he would steal and destroy every ounce of hair gel Yusuke owned. Fresh from the shower, the once styled locks fell gently over his ears and shone in the soft light like polished obsidian. His skin still held a pink tint from the heat of the shower and his chocolate eyes were wide and lost making him look like a rabbit caught in a trap with a hungry fox before him. But Kurama knew better. This boy was no rabbit but a wolverine and the fox certainly didn't have him caught. Not yet anyway, but that's what his secret weapon was for.

"Have a seat, Yusuke."

The younger man sat down in the plush leather chair across the desk from the teacher and was reminded of the first time they were in this position, with the beautiful man calling him out about cheating on his test.

"Are you aware of how difficult it is to become a university professor for a man my age? Everyone nowadays thinks that young people are impatient or feel entitled to everything, which for some is true, but it puts us at something of a disadvantage to those who have more experience."

"At least you have your looks." Kurama smiled warmly at his boyfriend. "That can sometimes be a hindrance as well. More than once I was offered a promotion or other advantage in exchange for sex. I turned them all down of course, burning a few bridges so to speak, but if my skills were still able to help me achieve said advantage, everyone became convinced it was because of my skills in bed. People will always believe what they want to believe."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"With all this stacked against me, how do you think I got to where I am over those with more experience and popularity?"

"I don't know, being awesome?"

"Hahahaha. You could say that. See, my thesis was on cross breeding different plants to replicate the useful effects of species which died off. During my research, I created that."

Kurama motioned to the window and on the sill was a potted, long stemmed flower with five white petals the shape of tear drops and tipped with silver. The leaves were rounder and had maroon veins running from stem to tip.

"I call it the Fox Milk flower and the leaves, when applied topically, can radically reduce inflammation. The petals have quite the opposite effect."

"What do you mean?"

"This," He held up a bottle of tiny white pills, "is the most powerful aphrodisiac in existence, derived from the petals of my flower. Essentially it works by throwing your sensory cortex into overdrive and forcing the release of a massive amount of adrenaline and endorphins. During the tests, when ingested in its pure form, the mice would have sex until there was no strength left in their bodies."

"I've never heard of anything like this."

"No, you wouldn't have. This was for my thesis so it was private research and I never submitted these findings. As far as the academic community is concerned, the leaves are the only part of the plant with medical use. I am the only person in the world with these pills and they are greatly diluted but still strong enough to make a blushing virgin moan like a wanton slut for hours."

"Have you ever used them?"

"Yes, and I've seen the negative effects. My boyfriend at the time of my study was driven nearly mad with lust and would become violent if I even suggested stopping the tests. Eventually I broke up with him and told him I destroyed everything. I found out months later that he had been arrested for prostitution and I haven't heard a thing from him since."

"Why tell me this now?"

"Partly because you shared your story about Hiei with me and I feel that it's only right to return the favor. Mostly it's because I love you. Your fierce determination and passion for everything you do inspires me, Yusuke, and you're the only one in the world I can believe I'll be with forever. That's why I want to share the Fox Milk drug with you, so we can experience the ultimate pleasure together."

Yusuke was quiet for a moment before holding out his hand to take the pill. The teacher smiled as he tapped one of the tablets into his lover's waiting palm.

"So, how's this going to work exactly? We each pop a pill and hump like bunnies?"

"Hahaha! Yes, to some extent. It will take a few minutes to kick in but when it does it will kick hard. Once it takes effect everything we hear, smell, taste and feel will be amplified one-hundred fold and all higher brain functions will all but shut down as our primitive instincts drive us to, as you put it, hump like bunnies. After one or two ejaculations most of the chemicals in our brains will drain but our bodies will still be extremely responsive and our truest desires will surface and guide us to what will be the greatest sexual experience of our lives thus far." Yusuke remained quiet as he stared at the little pill in his hand. "That is, of course, if you're comfortable with this."

"Kurama, I love you more than I ever thought possible and I want to share this with you but I like to think I know myself pretty well in this area and as much as I trust you, I don't really trust myself if I'm going to go hog wild. So for the first round, when I'm hornier than I've ever been and just acting on instinct, I need you to be in control. I need you to take control so one of us doesn't end up hurt. Can you promise not to take yours until after I've cum once?"

"If that's what you want, I agree."

The raven's eyes lit up as he smiled brightly at the man he loved so much that he would down a random pill he'd given him. It was so tiny that he didn't need water but as soon as he gazed upon his boyfriend he felt like he needed a drink. Kurama's eyes smoldered like enchanted fire as he stepped around the desk and held his hand out to help Yusuke from his seat. The younger man took it and allowed himself to be lifted into a warm and passionate kiss. Their fingers twined and their free hands began to roam. Neck, chest, hair, cheek, shoulder, back and all while lips parted and tongues began to clash. At last they broke apart to gasp for air and Kurama, caught by the beauty of his boyfriend's flushed cheeks and plump, glistening lips, decided that beds were overrated and guided Yusuke to lie atop his desk.

He thought he saw a flash of hesitation in the ex-punk's eyes until he deftly untied the robe, letting it slide open and revealing why. Yusuke's body was littered with scars. Most were small dots or splotches that looked to be burns from either cigarettes or wax but some were long and thin as if from knives. There were a few others that were most likely the result of fights but Kurama couldn't make himself care. As far as he was concerned every painful blemish upon his beloved was the work of that monster, Hiei, and he would make sure that Yusuke understood that no pain would ever come from his hands. The red head gently began to trace constellations between the speckled burns as he also tenderly licked the deeper scars as if to soothe the pain that had long since passed. He continued to map down his lover's body, not leaving a single square inch unloved, until he came to the thick, throbbing cock jutting from his quivering pelvis and unabashedly dripping precum, making the head look slick and shiny like a perfect little apple for his favorite teacher.

Yusuke's head was beginning to swirl and his breath was coming faster as every part of him that Kurama touched glowed with heat and now he had stopped when it was just getting to the best part. The scarred teen had been a bit self-conscious about his marred and blemished body before but as his lover gingerly traced even the smallest of marks. It eased an ache he had been ignoring for many years and now all the could think of was the same beautiful mouth wrapped around his dick. He lifted his hips and his ultra-sensitive head brushed the professor's rose petal lips and that was it. Suddenly the world went blurry and every sensation around him battled for his attention. The cool wood of the desk beneath his fingertips contrasted sharply to the soft robe under his back. Kurama's cologne wafted up and stung his nose with sharp musk and sandalwood yet the scent also made his mouth water like nothing else could. As he licked his lips he could taste the mint and chamomile tea that must have come from Kurama's lips during their kiss earlier and for a moment he couldn't understand why he'd never realized how delicious these things were before. Before he could contemplate that it was Kurama who made them delicious, said young man exhaled a warm puff of air onto Yusuke's straining member and his mind went blank. The smell of sandalwood, the taste of mint, the cool wood were all still there but now he didn't care. His entire world revolved around that glorious mouth hovering just inches from his manhood and not moving nearly fast enough in taking him in. All he wanted right now was that mouth and that's what he would get.

Yusuke's hand shot out as if of its own accord and sank into a mane of crimson hairs like the finest silk and yanked it forward until the hot, wet, squirming hole held him snugly and he started to thrust. At first Kurama was shocked as the same gorgeous phallus he'd been staring at in reverie was shoved into his mouth and began to skull fuck him savagely. Then he remembered what his student had said just before he took the pill. He'd wanted Kurama to take control over his more animal urges so that's exactly what the elder teen planned to do. Before his lover could overpower him, Kurama swiftly grabbed Yusuke's thighs and threw them over his shoulders and angled them to apply opposing pressure to the muscled youth's thrusts, essentially stopping them, and began to give the slowest, most thorough blow job of his life knowing that every suck, scrape and caress would linger just short of too long on his mind and body while listening to his lovely wails of tortured bliss. Still, no matter how hard he tried to keep Yusuke on the edge, he could feel him creeping ever closer to orgasm and he didn't want that yet.

The drugged male whined and wiggled furiously as the green eyed beauty pulled away completely, leaving his legs to dangle over the edge of the desk. It took half a second for him to flip his body upright and was instantly captivated by his boyfriend quickly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal creamy, pale skin stretched taut over his toned muscles and flat abs. The scan of his body stopped at the painful looking bulge in the front of his slacks. The teacher reached for his belt buckle but the punk was faster. In a blink he was off the desk, leaving his robe behind, and on his knees ripping through the belt and slacks in a single tear and pulling down the ruined pants and boxers to let his cock swing free. It was beautiful. Not quite as thick as his own but it had to be three or four inches longer and it was flushed and dripping from lack of attention. All the younger man could think about was swallowing this fantastic thing whole and he was going to try his damnedest to do so.

Kurama threw his head back and moaned loudly as his previously ignored member was engulfed in liquid fire and he was sucked like a vacuum. He had never received oral with so much enthusiasm before and even as he tried to push his love away to regain control he could feel himself slipping as his hands and hips shook in pleasure. At last he let out a deep growl as his first release was torn from his body and he looked down into warm, mahogany eyes which were now dark and cloudy and not nearly satisfied. The former thug started to quickly stroke his lover's length, forcing the sensitive organ to harden once again but before he could regain the upper hand, Kurama wrapped his arms around him and lurched his body forward to throw Yusuke off balance and onto his back. Once the professor was comfortably wedged between the raven's thighs he pressed their lips together once more and tried to reset a gentler pace despite his student's tongue writhing in his mouth and his body gyrating against his own.

After several minutes of the consistent heat and friction from the younger boy's undulating form, the red head's patience finally ran out and he reached for the bottom drawer of his desk where he kept the lube. Almost faster than he thought possible the pale man popped the cap and smeared a generous amount onto his fingers before swiftly lifting one of Yusuke's legs up and out of the way and shoving two up his quivering hole only to find it already stretched and ready. He must have prepared himself in the shower. What Kurama wouldn't give to have been privy to that. Oh well, maybe next time. For the moment he decided not to waste any more time and hooked his arm under his boyfriend's other leg so he could sink his member into Yusuke's soft yet tight passage.

The scarred young man's spine arched so dramatically that his shoulders nearly lifted off the floor. Kurama placed his dampening forehead on Yusuke's chest and kept a firm grip on his hips which were still shaking and pulsing with desperate and restrained thrusts. But the red head had to maintain control. No matter what the drug had done to the younger's mind, his body still needed time to adjust or they could cause serious damage. Once his lover had calmed enough to lie flat again, the professor began to slide in and out at a quick pace he knew would be appreciated. Yusuke continued to moan and writhe as he clung desperately to Kurama and dragged the older boy down for a sloppy kiss. Kurama happily obliged and slithered his tongue playfully against Yusuke's frantically flailing one. The beautiful man settled his hips into a more comfortable position so as to be able to continue teasing his student's mouth and increase his pace and force simultaneously. The onyx haired boy yelped at first as the shift in penetration caused Kurama's length to slam against his prostate but it soon melted into a string of hearty moans. After only a few thrusts he was hurled into his first climax as his strained and hyper-sensitive body was overloaded with pleasure and his sperm sprayed over his chest. The sudden vice like grip around his own yearning cock nearly dragged Kurama over the edge as well. But he refrained. This was Yusuke's moment and he was happy enough to simply watch his lover's face warp in bliss then fade into satisfaction as he settled in the afterglow.

Kurama allowed his beloved a moment of peace to let his body recuperate and eased himself out of the slick tunnel. Hazy coffee eyes followed as he went to retrieve the bottle of pills that had rolled under the desk. He had kept his promise and kept Yusuke under control through his first completion but the elder teen was nowhere near done yet and he wanted to be able to please his love as much as humanly possible. He quickly swallowed the pill and turned to the former thug standing beside his desk. His cock was already hard and leaking against chiseled abs and his face was flushed with renewed desire but his legs were shaking from the effort it took to stay upright.

"Lay on the desk, Yusuke, I'll take care of you."

The professor was more than a little surprised when the younger man laid his chest and stomach on the desk, presenting his ass but also revealing his back. And Kurama almost felt sick over what he saw. There were intricate patterns carved into his flesh as well as another slew of burns. There were some that seemed to pile on top of one another to focus all the damage like Chinese water torture while others looked more like paint splatters that were thrown willie-nillie with his back as a canvas. The worst was when he looked past all the random carnage he could see a perfect spiral starting from the center of Yusuke's spine and ending at the base of his neck with alternating wax drips and cigarette burns. Rage coursed through his veins at the site of so much damage done to his sweet Yusuke until said boy broke him out of his trance.

"Kurama." His voice was breathy and his rich brown eyes had become glassy again. "Please."

And that was it. Kurama's dick throbbed painfully between his legs and all he could see was his strong, wonderful lover splayed out on his desk like some innocent virgin sacrifice waiting to be devoured. But innocent he was not. The red head knew about how tightly the warm satin walls would grip and suck his member and how his hard body would arch against his hands. The teacher simply couldn't help himself. His already elevated hormones and increased heart rate had rushed the drug through his system and he was now deep in its clutches.

Yusuke lifted his ass a little higher as he felt his boyfriend mount him like a stallion and barely had time to bunch the forgotten robe into a pillow, breathing deep the lingering wisp of rose scented shampoo he'd come to associate with his green eyed beauty, before he was filled completely with his rock hard length. The moment Kurama bottomed out inside him they threw their head back and howled in pure, unrestrained bliss. It took only a few seconds for the wild and almost brutal pace to be set. Kurama thrust hard and fast into Yusuke's burning hole as he listened raptly to the deep moans and growls the younger man was emitting and sucked dozens of hickeys onto his shoulders and back that wouldn't show under his uniform. These marks were his to help heal the pain of his past. Yusuke couldn't care less about the meaning behind that talented mouth was right now as all he could do was ride the waves of pleasure which crashed over him with every powerful thrust against his sweet spot. On top of all theses sensations he could also feel the cum on his chest smear onto the desk and make it slippery enough for his hard and delicate nipples to slide along the wood, back and forth in an endless tease. He was so close but his body felt trapped in a never ending purgatory of heat and lust. He needed something to turn the tide and sweep him away into delight. As if his lover had read his mind, the professor shifted their hips higher so he could slam down to the root, further than he ever had before and so hard that the raven could hear the sharp smack of their tightening balls colliding. The robe in his hands was torn apart as the coil in his gut snapped violently and his essence splashed like a hose onto the floor and his belly warmed from the older boy's own massive climax.

For a few moments they remained locked together as they caught their breath. Their still heaving bodies stuck back-to-chest with sweat but neither of them was getting any softer. Yusuke could feel the cloud that had covered his senses beginning to lift just like Kurama had described. His mind was returning to normal but that still left most of his concentration on the hard member hanging between his legs and straining for release. He tried to think of how he could satisfy his persistent boner and realized that he had been playing the submissive up to this point. True, it had felt amazing to have Kurama above him, slamming into him like there was no tomorrow but that's not really how he wanted to finish this. The raven winced slightly as he felt his lover carefully remove his manhood from his body and turned him around. The way those eyes sparkled like emeralds told Yusuke that they were both in the final phase of the drug's effects.

The professor drew them together for a sweet, chaste kiss, the perfect counterpoint to the wet sliding of their cocks rubbing together between their bellies. Before long their breaths quickened and their lips were forced apart by the necessary evil of oxygen. As they locked eyes once more Yusuke made his move and spun them around to hoist the gorgeous red head onto the desk he had previously adorned. The scarred young man crawled on top as well and encouraged the elder to scoot to the center so he could comfortably straddle those slender hips. As he draped his body over that of his boyfriend he marveled at the lovely contrast between dark wood and pale, flawless skin and, by the Gods above, he wanted to devour this man. Remembering the sweet love bites Kurama had speckled across his back, the punk decided to return the favor. He teasingly licked and kissed a path down the teacher's neck and chest until his mouth hovered over his racing heart, where he then latched on. He sucked and nibbled until he was happy with the dark red spot just above Kurama's left nipple to be seen by his eyes alone. The red head's chest was heaving from the still amplified sensations and his hands gripped the edges of the desk in an effort to control himself. Yusuke sat up fully to enjoy the view and began rocking his hips over his boyfriend's rigid length, allowing the head to snag on his loosened outer ring with every roll.

His voice was hoarse and husky from moaning but his words were honeyed with lust. "I've told you before, Kurama, I like being fucked, hard and fast, but you've had your turn so now I'm going to ride you. I want to hear you moan as my ass squeezes your cock until every last drop of your cum is inside me and I've painted you with mine. That sound good to you, Babe?"

The older boy could only nod once before his suddenly dominant partner slammed himself fully onto his member until firm cheeks met twitching pelvis. Yusuke loved the feeling of his insides being stretched so deeply by the warm, hard dick of his lover and chose to simply grind himself teasingly so he could revel in it as he hadn't gotten to before. Every time he clenched his inner muscles or slowly circled his waist the dignified professor let out the cutest whines and gasps but soon enough the little noises were no longer enticing to the brown eyed boy. He wanted their cries to shake the walls so he quickly increased the pace. With the strength in his legs Yusuke lifted himself until he could almost feel Kurama slip out before letting gravity take over so they could collide once again. Over and over, faster and faster until all the pleasure in the world seemed to culminate between them and one impact could barely be discerned from another. Their voices rang out in primal harmony and their bodies tensed for the impending release but Kurama had one final thing to do. The paler teen uncurled his hands from the sides of the desk and trailed them up the muscular body above him. One hand deftly traced its fingertips over a hard thigh, across his ribs, over his shoulder and down his arm to lace their fingers together in a small gesture of true intimacy. The other hand rubbed small circles up his stomach and chest and around the back of his neck to weave into soft, glossy, ink black hair to pull Yusuke forward a bit as he lifted himself the rest of the way to seal their lips. The soft contact brought them both over the edge and as the younger's pounding hips stilled and their frames shook with the escaping warmth of their fluids, the thing they enjoyed most was being able to consume each other's final, Earth shattering moan.

As the trembling eased, their bodies flopped back down onto the desk to bask in the sweet embrace. Neither of them could bare to move even after the glow faded and their position began to grow uncomfortable. It wasn't until Kurama's soft cock was able to slide free of Yusuke's hole with a wet pop, allowing his semen to flow onto both of their legs, that they decided to relocate. They stopped at the bathroom so Kurama could tenderly clean them with a warm washcloth. They continued to exchange kisses and touches even as they walked down the hall and right up to the moment when the professor opened another door.

Yusuke chuckled as he took in the scene of the bedroom. The walls were a sort of silver-lavender color which accented the many black and white photos of stylized scenes of Paris. The large bed had a headboard of what looked like oak that matched the bedside tables and the dresser. All of them had the same intricate floral patterns carefully burned on to give them an antique feel. The black and white bed spread was pulled back invitingly to reveal deep red sheets that matched the red curtains and gave the room a touch of modern class. Red and white rose petals were strewn over the floor and even arranged in a heart shape on the mattress.

"My my my, were you expecting something to happen tonight, Kurama?"

"Mmmm, indeed. And my expectations were more than met."

"Still, it's too bad we couldn't mess up these sheets a bit." The younger man flung himself onto the bed dramatically and gave the professor his best bedroom eyes, "Want to go again?"

Kurama draped his slender form over Yusuke's broad one, letting his hair fall around them in a crimson veil as he kissed his lover sweetly. "Only for you would I consider a fourth round but it doesn't look like either of us is... up for it."

The raven haired teen laughed as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and settled into the pillows when something occurred to him.

"Hey, you said that in the drug's last phase we would follow our deepest desires. We clearly established that I'm a power bottom but what about you? You barely touched me until the end."

"Yusuke, my desire was to cherish you, to make you happy. I allowed you your dominance because that's what you wanted and at the very end I made sure you knew you are loved. Did you not enjoy it?"

"Are you kidding? Fantastic doesn't begin to describe it. And the fact that you rode me like a beast beforehand made it even better since it was such a switch-up. But now I'm wondering why it took me two times cumming to get most of the drug out of my system and you only once?"

"Excellent question. I may have built up a kind of immunity to it from my previous research or it could be that you metabolize it differently than I do or perhaps when you sucked me off before I took the drug it flushed the natural chemicals in the brain through my system faster and sped the pill's effects almost directly to the final stage. Perhaps when the semester is over and you are no longer my student you would be interested in helping me experiment with how different physiological states change how the drug progresses?"

"You know me, anything for science."

"Perfect. But that will come another day. For now we should rest."

There was no need for final 'Good nights' or 'I love yous.' Their tender hold said volumes more than words ever could.

()()()()()

The rest of the semester seemed to wrap up quickly after that and suddenly the last day was upon them. The beautiful professor had already handed back all but three of the final projects to the respective students. The three trees now sitting on his desk were absolutely lovely with vibrant leaves on strong branches. One sat in a very traditional clay pot, perfectly trimmed and proudly flashing the foliage on top its skinny trunk. Another was in a deep plastic pot and appeared the most balanced and healthy, thought slightly shorter than the others. The last defied its tiny, green, glass dwelling as its thick trunk twisted and its branches arched toward the sun.

"Everyone, I am so proud of how you cared for your plants. All of you did a marvelous job showing me how you used what you learned but only three of you got a perfect score. Keiko, Kaito and Yusuke please come to collect your Bonsai and accept your place as my top students."

The three students walked to the front of the classroom and held their trees proudly as everyone applauded politely. The sweetest part for Yusuke was knowing how unhappy Kaito was to be standing next to the boy he considered trash as an equal. Snarky comments and insults he could throw at the pompous teen flooded his mind but he refrained. He was above that now. He looked at what had once been the most pathetic stick imaginable and truly understood Kurama's lesson. That regardless of what trials life may put before you, the answer is not to give up or lash out but to accept the love and help of those who offer it and, together, rise above.

 **Oh my GAWD!**

 **I almost can't believe it's done.**

 **I know there was some OOC-ness in there but it was for the sake of the plot.**

 **I would love everyone to let me know what they thought, either good or bad, so please leave a review.**

 **White Chocolate Macadamia Nut cookies to anyone who actually sends me a sap innuendo.**

 **Thank you so much.**


End file.
